


Go Where I Can't Follow

by the_dala



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Coma, M/M, Mind Meld, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dala/pseuds/the_dala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy gets lost and needs help finding his way back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Where I Can't Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Written as commentfic for st_respect on LJ.
> 
> Archiving my old Star Trek fic from LiveJournal - this was originally published April 14th, 2010

He was walking. Or at least he thought he was. Sometimes his feet seemed to leave the ground, and sometimes there was water in front of him which he splashed through until it became deep enough to swim. There was a sameness to the motions and after a time it occurred to him that his muscles ought to be getting sore, but he didn't feel a hint of fatigue until he heard a voice.

"Come back."

His feet dragged. His heart began to thud in his ears.

_I know you._

What had seemed an end unto itself began to break through a haze of haze of apathy to puzzle him, if faintly. Why was he walking, anyway? Where was he going?

"Come back to me."

The echoes sounded all around him, though there was nothing he could see to reflect soundwaves. Nothing ahead and nothing behind to indicate how far he’d come, but some instinct deep inside kept insisting it was too far, _too far..._

"You have not yet traveled out of reach, Doctor, but you are drawing near. You can still return - you _must_ return. Now."

That was a different voice, more even in cadence and calmer than the first but that wasn‘t what gave him pause. He found himself stretching an arm out through air thick as molasses, reaching for a ragged sound like breath torn from scorched lungs. If he could just -

"Bones, _please_!"

A howling wind suddenly broke upon the stillness and he knew at once that this was what he must do. He turned into the blustering force even as it battered him, making him aware of his weariness for the first time. He set himself against it, clawed at it, gritted his teeth and fought like hell until -

"Jim?"

His voice was hoarse from disuse. Jim's eyes burned blue as he dropped his bright head over Leonard's trembling hands.

"You ever leave me like that again," Jim hissed against his knuckles, "and I swear I'll -"

He broke off to kiss Leonard, again and again. Leonard tasted bitter fear and sweet relief on his lips, and whispered, "Never. Never."


End file.
